


Daddy Issues

by Sundiver



Series: Sundiver's Steter Week 2018 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Neglect, M/M, Matchmaker Lydia, Meddling, Mind Manipulation, People want the best for Stiles, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundiver/pseuds/Sundiver
Summary: BDSM AU. Stiles needs a dom, and needs a dom fast, before his deteriorating mental state drives him into doing something stupid. One problem, though. Stiles won’t admit he has a problem, even to himself. Thank God he has friends, who are willing to cross any line to help him.





	Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Day four: Prompt of the day – Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby.  
> I did it with a twist toward the BDSM, because reasons. Hope it still counts.  
> The most important thing I want to state here, before more experienced people jump down my throat is that this is a work of fiction. Okay, guys, I know I’m playing ‘fast and loose’ with the BDSM concept and the rules of the BDSM community here. This work is by no means a fair or true representation of the BDSM life style. As I said in the tags, this is an alternative universe. Since this is an AU, this is also an idealized version of what BDSM community that exist in this alternative universe. If werewolves can exist in this fanfic, this version in BDSM can exist too. But also, from all the stories I have done for Steter week this is probably my favorite?  
> Also, English is not my first language, and my works for the Steter Week are not yet beta read. All mistakes are mine and mine alone. As soon as my wonderful beta does her magic I’ll fix the stories. Also, I think I somehow manage to make Peter a Goody-two-shoes, OMG.  
> Oh, I have tumblr now!  
> http://sundiver4steter.tumblr.com/

It was nearly four in the morning when Peter Hale finally strode toward the showers, reserved only for the club’s employees and the professional doms that worked in ‘Pandemonium’. The club had been full last night, like every Friday night, and despite Peter worked there on paper - he was one of the founders of Pandemonium after all – he found himself a sub and spent with him the entire night, completely disregarding his schedule. He had been booked for three sessions with regular clients, but no one expected Peter to follow up with his appointments when he was in the mood. And he had been in the mood.

The kid was young, barely nineteen, and definitely couldn’t afford a professional. He obviously had come to the club in hopes to pick up some random dom for the night.

Instead, the kid had gotten himself a rare treat – Peter Hale in the mood.

Peter had given the boy the ride of his life. There was something immensely satisfying in giving your sub exactly what they need, and even now, when the session was over, Peter’s wolf was still purring in pleasure of soothing the boy after the sub drop. That was the best part – for both Peter and his wolf – taking care of a sub after they experience a drop. It was the culmination of their sessions – after taking people apart, to build them back up and put them back on their own two feet.

The boy turned up to be not Peter’s usual clientele, which was to be expected when one chooses to pick a random stranger to play with for the night. Peter’s specialty was role-play, age play, light discipline – Peter never enjoyed going further than spanking - and Shibari.

But he was a professional after all, so he had given the boy the things he had asked for, and some things the kid hadn’t know he wanted and hadn’t know how to ask for - and taken his own satisfaction from of that. The truth was Peter didn’t have a sadistic streak whatsoever, which was a real rarity in a dom. He didn’t get any personal satisfaction in whipping, caning, blood or breath play, but as a professional, he did get the satisfaction of job well done. And the boy certainly ended up knowing himself better after the night with Peter Hale.

The thing that made Peter really a good dom, what made any werewolf a really good dom, was their ability to scent and sense all the sub’s needs and satisfy them to perfection. The safe-words were pointless. There was no going too far when one was with a werewolf. They could sense the exact point when they bring you to the edge, and wouldn’t take an accidental step too far.

Peter took a long shower in the big, communal shower space, letting his muscles go pliant and loose under the water spray after the intense, several-hours-long session and exchanging jokes and small talks with Ennis and Deucalion when they came to take a shower as well. The three of them needed to have a sit down sometime soon and discuss expansion, probably invite the junior partners in the club as well – if not everyone, at least Derek, Kali and Julia. Peter thought about Lydia. The expansion would be a nice opportunity to invite her to buy in a share in the club. Both Ennis and Deuc agreed with him that Lydia was a big asset to the establishment.

Speak of the devil, and her strawberry-blond head popped up from her changing room just when Peter was passing by it.

“Peter, may I have a word?” she asked somewhat hesitantly, and this, if nothing else draw his immediate attention. Lydia Martin was everything but hesitant, ever.

“Sure” he frowned and entered the dressing room. “Is everything okay?”

He looked around for a place to sit among the scattered costumes and tools while Lydia poured him a glass of bourbon. He pushed a black lingerie-and-full-stocking set and a bull whip to the other side of the love-seat and lowered himself down while Lydia handed him the drink. The small dressing room smelled of worry and contemplation, serious, but not immediate. Lydia sat on the chair at the vanity and tried to put her thoughts in order.

Peter sipped his drink. At least thirty year’s old bourbon. Posh, ridiculously expensive blend – just the way Peter liked it. Lydia obviously needed something big.

“Is everything alright, Honey?” Peter finally asked, when it became apparent Lydia wouldn’t speak first.

Lydia sighed.

“Do you have any ongoing projects the moment?” she asked in return. Peter frowned. He was known for his mentoring and guiding subs skills and always had a boy or two to train as a full-time project outside of the club, before finding the boys good daddies where they can truly belong and feel appreciated and valued. But right now he was between projects, probably that was the reason of blowing off his schedule this night.

“No, not at the moment” he said cautiously. “Do you have someone for me to take on?” The expensive drink meant she actually had, but there was a catch and a big one at that.

Lydia sighed, start to talk, but then changed her mind about something and veered in another direction.

“Look, I need you to recommend me a really good non-professional dom. I mean, someone really, really trustworthy. I would prefer if you would took the job, but I can’t ask you that – it would be too much.”

Peter contemplated her statement, trying to wait her out, but she wasn’t taking the bait.

“Why it would be too much?” he decided to ask first.

Lydia cringed.

“You’d have to stop working as a dom. Monogamy is crucial for this.” She was right, it was too much to ask of him, but the case peaked his interest non-the-less.

“Okay, why am I your first choice, why not go to Deuc or Ennis?” he inquired.

Lydia sighed again. She was doing that a lot that night, Peter noted.

“When I thought about who would suit him best, I immediately thought of you. He’s exactly your type – handsome, smart, and well-read - and you’re his. You’d find him fascinating, he’d find you challenging, and he lives on challenge. But more importantly - you don’t have a sadistic streak. Also, you most likely would know likeminded people. When it comes to this, it’s either you or Derek, and you are better connected then him. More experienced too.”

“So you have someone who doesn’t have a masochistic side. Why do you need someone really trustworthy?”

Lydia huffed.

“Because this is personal. And needs a very delicate touch to fix it.”

Peter laser-focused on that last word. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this, and it stirred his wolf and made it angry.

“ _Fix_ it.” He repeated slowly.

Lydia looked him in the eyes for the first time.

“I think I have a broken sub on my hands.”

Peter’s eyes flared blue immediately.

“Do you happen to know the name of the person who broke the boy?” he asked casually. There was no greater sin in his book than mistreating or braking a sub.

“No, it’s not like that” Lydia hurried to reassure. “I actually think he’s an un-sub, but I’ve never met one before, so I can’t be sure.”

Peter’s eyes widened.

Un-sub. A creature so rare in the BDSM scene, that it was practically a unicorn. A true, full, totally submissive, forced into taking the dominant role due to circumstances. Usually they became psychologically unstable, and ended up dead, self-destructing themselves before a dom managed to recognize them for what they were and help them. Every dom’s dream was to find and tame an un-sub. The rare few that managed to do that had almost legendary status in the BDSM community. The un-subs usually ended up permanently bonded with the doms that tamed them. This was something that was worth dropping his job for. Nursing an un-sub back to health was not only bringing an immense status to the dom, but was so utterly satisfying by itself that the bond between the dom and the sub rivaled a mate bond between soul mates, rare as they were. And there was the problem right there.

Peter was a werewolf, and Lydia knew it. He probably had a mate somewhere in the world, and no matter how unlikely was for him to actually find said mate, the risk was too great. If he did find his mate he had to break up the bond with his un-sub, and that would destroy them both. He would survive. The un-sub would not.

“Are you sure he is an un-sub” he asked her.

Lydia shrugged.

“No. But he’s really obedient and responsive to commands. He follows my lead perfectly. He’s insecure in himself, so much so, that it takes him ages to pick what he wants from a menu, and usually ends up repeating my order, or if I choose for him, he’s perfectly content with that. Same with clothes and the way he dresses.”

Peter was getting really antsy about this case. Lydia knew him really well and she was very perceptive, part of her heritage, Peter supposed. If she thought they would be a good match, they probably were. And he _wanted_ to take the case. He knew he _shouldn’t_ but he _wanted_ it – mate or no mate, and even worse - his wolf wanted it. Bad. He wanted a real bond, real connection with someone. Not the artificial ones he constantly created and broke on a regular basis, when he handed the subs and the boys to their real masters and daddies. The mate might never come. This bond was practically under his nose. If he had to stop working as a dom for that kind of bond, so be it. If he ever met his mate he would have dropped it anyways – mated wolves were incapable of infidelity. If he was ready to do that for a mate-bond, why not do it for a soul-deep connection a real un-sub offered? The real question was, if the boy was actually an un-sub or not.

“Does he had assumed a dominant role in life? He’s pro-active and assertive as well?” he asked.

“He finished high-school at seventeen, has IQ higher than mine, double majored in psychology and criminology at twenty-two, and was just promoted to full detective in NYPD. In homicide.” Lydia sounded proud. That _was_ impressive, Peter had to admit. And then she added. “He’s openly gay on the force, but I’m not sure if this is dominance or he’s unraveling.”

Wow! Being openly gay in one of the most macho-driven professions was more than impressive, especially considering that it could literally cost you your life. Cops and firefighters were even more internally homophobic than the military, and the risks for the openly gay people in those fields were greater, in Peter’s opinion.

“Close friend, then?” Peter inquired.

“High-school friend” she answered. And then added somewhat reluctantly “He’s my step-brother.”

Oh, boy! Lydia’s family drama was a can of worms any sane person would stir clear away from.

Lydia was not on speaking terms with her mother, after the woman had put her into a mental institution when her powers had manifested, and had never mentioned that Natalie Martin had re-married at all, and apparently, to one of her closest friends’ father.

“How sure are you he’s a un-sub and not a switch?” Peter asked.

Lydia hesitated and the room filled with the scent of her uncertainty.

Peter used his daddy-dom voice on her, the soothing and calming but firm tones that worked on even on other doms, and sometimes – on alpha wolves as well.

“Lydia” he started. “You know me. You can trust me. That’s why you came to me. You know that whatever is said here won’t go any further. But if you want me to place him, you need to be completely honest with me. If he is un-sub, and he’s unraveling, you’re not braking his confidence, you’re saving his life. To be able to help him, I need to know.”

Lydia’s lips thinned into a pinched line, but she nodded, more to herself than to Peter.

“He’s a total bottom. He doesn’t enjoy oral, no, wait, he enjoys giving oral, but not receiving it. The best part of anal for him his the feeling that he is owned by someone in that moment.”

Peter nodded. Un-sub! Thank God Lydia caught on in time!

“Okay, you convinced me. Do you know what pushed him into a dominant position?”

Lydia’s eyes hardened, but she straightened her shoulders like she was going into battle.

“Stiles’ childhood ended when he was seven.” She begun. “His mom was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia when he was six, and stopped recognizing him when he was seven. He spent most of his time with her at home and later – in the hospital, despite the fact she become violent toward him and was convinced he was a changeling, sent to kill her.”

She sighed again.

“I wasn’t in the picture back then, or rather, I was but I hadn’t noticed him yet. He doesn’t talk about this at all, even now, but Jackson remembers some things.”

Peter startled.

“Jackson? Our Jackson?” and then it all clicked into place for him. “Shit, your friend is the ADHD kid he tormented in school, isn’t he? The Sheriff’s son?”

Jackson and Peter had played a lot since the first time they met four years ago. Jackson became one of the club’s professional subs, but then one night he had booked a session with Peter specifically. Usually Peter wouldn’t take an employee for a client, but Jackson was kind of a special case for him. The boy had booked the session as age-play, dad/son and spanking punishment – three of Peter’s specialties. Their kinks complimented each other too well, and the boy had confessed he needed help that the therapists he was seeing weren’t able to provide. Peter was a sucker for helping subs with daddy issues, and besides, the boy called to his wolf, and his wolf liked the young man, and loved playing with him. It started all professional, Peter dominated the blond, and during their age-play sessions satisfied Jackson’s need to be punished for tormenting and bulling a class-mate. It was a recurrent team with Jackson, the need to be punished for exactly that, and he started booking sessions with Peter every month or two. Peter started giving him discounts, and finally dropped the fee entirely. He was enjoying the age-play and punishment too much himself, and felt it was unfair to be charging Jackson for it. It was pure sex and nothing more, but it was a steady arrangement between them. One time Peter had asked the blond why he simply doesn’t apologies and make amends for his transgressions, but Jackson had answered that he tried that, and that the Sheriff’s kid could hold a grudge like nobody else in the planet. Their most current session was not three weeks ago.

“And how would you know that?” Lydia narrowed her eyes at him, and Peter realized he had revealed more that he intended.

“This was shared in confidence and is between me and Jackson” he tried to play it cool but by the ‘a-ha’ glint in Lydia’s eyes, she had figured it out. She chose to drop the matter.

“Yes, Stiles is the Sheriff’s son that Jackson bullied at school. He still can’t get rid of the ADHD, but he manages it far better. He learned to live with it, and his colleagues on the force learned to appreciate it a great deal – despite of his lack of concentration at times, the need to pace while he thinks, no brain to mouth filter, being inappropriate and rude at times. Nowadays, the ADHD is what makes him good at what he does. He thinks on the fly extremely fast, he managed somehow to combine the lack of impulse control with intuition. He always listens to his gut and his gut is never wrong. Like – ever.” There was pride in Lydia’s voice that this Stiles kid had managed to turn an obstacle into an advantage.

“Back to the story. His mother died when he turned eight. He was in the room alone with her. By that time his father had been spending almost no time with them. He was working overtime like an insane person to cover the medical bills, and to hide away from his wife’s slowly dying and his son. Looking back now, I’m not sure if he ever knew what to do with Stiles, or how to be a real father to him.

“After Claudia Stilinski’s death, Stiles’ father totally checked out of reality. If he wasn’t working, he was drinking. Stiles shared once he figured out really quick that if he doesn’t want the Social Services to come and get him he had to learn how to adult fast. According to Jackson that didn’t stop him to try and get his father’s attention by acting up both at school and at home. He had become a real brat for a while, and Stilinski had to be called in school almost every day for weeks. But apparently it hadn’t work the way Stiles hoped and had starting to draw attention, and little by little he stopped and turned into …” Lydia hesitated in search of the right words, but then shrugged helplessly.

“He turned into an adult. He bought groceries, he cleaned the house, and thought himself to cook. He was a genius even in that age. He got it in no time. His grades improved, he managed to keep his father’s drinking out of the public eye, so much so, that the deputy’s ‘dedication’ to his work and the model family Stiles presented for a front got the elder Stilinski elected as a Sheriff. He finally stopped drinking then, but by that time Stiles was already twelve years old, and the Sheriff had no idea how to communicate with his son any more. They never managed to fix their relationship.” Lydia opened his hands in a helpless gesture. “I mean, where are you supposed to even start fixing _that_ after missing four years of your son’s life?”

She sighed dejected.

“I think deep down Stiles never forgave his Dad for abandoning him. He puts a good front, but, honestly? He had been parenting his own father from the moment his mother died until he left for college. He looked after him, after the house, monitored his diet when the Sheriff had one bad cholesterol checkup. And like a classic only child he’s thinking everything that had happened had been his fault. He will bite your head off if you try and argue otherwise.”

After Lydia went silent, Peter mulled all that. He really wanted to take the kid in. Forget about the un-sub part, everything Lydia was saying was playing on Peter’s soul-strings. He was a sucker for a sap story, but this went beyond that. He could give this kid his childhood back, he wasn’t the king of age-play for nothing. If he had been human, he would have taken the kid in a heartbeat. He knew exactly how to fix him and he knew they would be good together, so good that they could build a real bond. But he was a werewolf. Speaking of which, his wolf hadn’t even gotten a whiff of the kid’s scent or even seen a picture of him and the beast wanted to take the kid for his own. Peter had hard time figuring out his wolf reactions to the cub, and couldn’t parse if the wolf wanted to adopt the kid or to take him for a lover. And all this from a sap story? The reaction the situation was invoking into the experienced dom was puzzling.

This kid’s story was at the same time common, and unique. Peter had met a lot of people with similar stories, hell, most of his clients shared a similar story in one way or another. Being good in dealing with this type of situations was what had built Peter’s reputation as a dom, that was what he was almost famous for. Moreover, handling this kind of people, managing their trauma, taking care of them was the part of his job that brought him most satisfaction and gratification. He found it incredibly soothing and rewarding both to him and his wolf. Peter might not be an Alpha, but Alpha tendencies he had a plenty.

But those people had found ways to stay themselves – unhealthy methods, true, substituting their parents with someone unhealthy or turning to drugs and alcohol, or running away from home. No matter what they had stayed subs. This kid, however, had managed to force _himself_ into the parental role by sheer force of will. Astounding!

While he was waiting the first instinctive response to Lydia’s story to subside, and the need to drop everything – his job and his life included – to simmer down, he decided to ask some more questions.

“His name is Stiles Stilinski?”

Lydia laughed.

“No, ‘Stiles’ is a nickname. His real name means “Sword of Glory” in Polish. I can’t pronounce it. But he dropped the name after his mother’s death, and his old nickname too – he had called himself “Mischief” back then, and started calling himself ‘Stiles’.” She explained.

“Does he know about the supernatural?” was Peter’s next question.

“Yes. His best friend… his only friend at the time, actually, was bitten by a rogue alpha when they were in high school. Stiles figured it out in a matter of days, and helped Scott to get control.”

Peter’s eyes bugged out and Lydia laughed at him.

“Yeah, I know! He’s awesome like that. He acted as Scott’s alpha for about a year and a half – he actually started socializing more after Scott got bitten and built him a pack of humans when he realized what Scott would need. Well, mostly of humans. I was a part of it at that point. He managed to find a werecoyote and a kitsune – don’t ask me how, I have no idea - and got them into the makeshift pack as well. And then went and found him a real one. Scott is a member of the Ito pack in California now, and is mated to the kitsune. Stiles also helped me get control of my powers when they manifested, same with Kira, Scott’s mate. She had… family issues too, so Stiles practically adopted her. He’s really something, you know.”

Peter was impressed, more than impressed.

“You said he was unraveling. What makes you think that?” he asked.

Lydia grew serious and again the scent of worry permeated the room.

“Mood swings from starters. It’s usually normal with people with ADHD – they usually switch between being hyper and apathy -, but this time he takes it to the extreme. One moment he’s happy as punch, the next – he’s depressed and it’s deeper than usual. The depression stays for longer. At the moment he’s more often depressed than not. I’m afraid if he doesn’t get help, he’ll go suicidal very soon. Wouldn’t even hear me out if I dare to suggest therapy. Stubborn as a mule, I tell you. I’m pretty sure if he hadn’t have an alcoholic parent he would have become an alcoholic himself by now. Also he’s becoming more reckless. He has troubles following rules as a general, but not when it’s comes to safety. His control was impeccable a year ago. He’s been suspended three times for the last six months for not following protocol and waiting for backup on the job.” Lydia started but Peter interrupted her.

“Wait didn’t you say he just got promoted? How can he be disciplined and promoted at the same time?”

Lydia was smug.

“He’s just that good. Peter, he’s really good at his job. People can hardly follow the jumps in his thought process and he’s never been wrong, not even once. It’s almost eerie. The precinct really doesn’t want to lose him. I think his lieutenant hopes promoting him will force him to behave.” She almost laughed but then get serious again.

“He’s also been dating dangerous people. He tried to date Jerry Henderson, Ronny O’Sullivan, and Greg McKinnie. I think he’s subconsciously trying to find himself a dom.”

Peter whistled. Jerry Henderson was an enforcer of one of the more vicious biker gangs in NY. Ronny was a hired muscle for the Irish mob, and Greg was a prison guard. Peter knew all three of them, and in the case of Ronny – knew him pretty well. All three frequented ‘Pandemonium’. All three of them were total doms, who, by the way were very well verse in BDSM protocol, and were good folk. One common problem with all three of them. They have very pronounced sadistic streak, and according to what Lydia had said, they were bad match for Stiles. Apparently, this kid had been lucky to find people who respected and followed the rules of the lifestyle, but no one could guarantee how long the kid’s luck will hold. If what Lydia was saying was true, sooner rather than later the kid will find himself in the hands of a bad dom.

“Does he know what you do for a living? Does he know about ‘Pandemonium’?” he enquired.

Lydia sighed.

“Yes, he does. And before you ask, no, he doesn’t want to book a session with a professional dom. The problem is he doesn’t understand the lifestyle. Or he refuses to understand. In his words, he can’t comprehend how someone can cause pain – physical or emotional - to the person they claim they love. And he doesn’t want a session, he wants it to be real. His words again, when I tried to explain he can book someone with no pain or humiliation being involved at all.” Lydia sighed again.

“He’s incredibly stubborn, and he’s incurable romantic. I hoped I was right about the un-sub thing, because he won’t agree to the regular process of training. He was incensed when I tried to explain how it works in our world. He will never agree to go to someone for conditioning and then be handed to someone else. He can’t separate sex from feelings in his head. He hadn’t have a single one night stand in his life and he’s hell bent on dating for real. If you find him a dom, it will break his heart if he’s passed on to someone else like a property. I’m not even sure if he is _trainable_ at all.”

Peter sighed.

“He is trainable, alright. There are several ways to approach this, but from what you have told me, the easiest route would be for you to plant the idea in his head that he needs a sugar daddy. Someone older and wealthier, who would spoil him and take care of him for a change. Enforce that he deserves to be taken care of instead of always being the caregiver. Once he agrees, the dom would take it from there.” his initial reaction to the boy’s story had tempered down enough for him to think clearly, and he had a couple of ideas who to pair the boy with, who would be a good match for him.

Lydia took Peter’s hand in hers and squeezed it lightly to emphasize the seriousness of what she was about to say.

“Peter, he needs a good Dom, a Dom who has experience with people with ADHD. Stiles doesn’t do well with structure. He doesn’t need the usual type of structure, because of the way his mind works. If you look at his room - it is an utter mess, his whole apartment is a mess. And yet, he knows exactly where _everything_ is. There is a weird sort of system in his chaos. If you place him with an average Dom, he’ll be constantly _punished_ , and this will be a disaster. The worst thing you can do is punish him, so he won’t do it the next time. He will do it again, he can’t help himself, and then will feel really bad and depressed about it. The last thing we need is to make him feel like he’s broken or doesn’t measure up. Constant punishments will reinforce his inadequacy issues.”

Peter nodded at her to continue.

“The form of structure he needs is taking care of himself. He’s really bad at that. He’ll skip meals, he’ll go without sleep, and he’ll completely disregard what he’s wearing as long as it’s clean and fits and is comfortable, he’ll forget to pay his bills or go to his dentist appointment. He’s never like that about his work, or the people and things he cares about. He goes into hyper-focus for them, his job and his friends, I mean – the way he went hyper-focused on his father back in the day. He’s careless or scatter-brained only about himself. Honestly, he need a keeper more than a Dom.”

Peter smiled at her gently.

“That’s why we are finding him a sugar Daddy, Lydia. He needs a Daddy to take care of him. Sugar Daddy doesn’t necessarily mean a financial care, although it goes in the Daddy concept. The Dom I’ll pick for him will take care of him, the way he needs to be taken care of. He’ll pay the bills, he’ll make sure your brother is healthy and well rested. Yes, there will be expensive gifts and money-spending, but I’ll pick someone who gets his satisfaction of how well he provides – in _every_ aspect - for his boy, okay? Also, we are finding him a Daddy that can gentle him into an age play, because, Lydia, he deserves to have a piece of his childhood back, but also because his childhood ending so soon is the core of the problem.”

Lydia nodded in understanding.

Peter, on his part, needed to think long and hard if he wanted to give the boy to someone else at all. He didn’t need his job, not really. Owning ‘Pandemonium’ was a pretty hefty income by itself, and besides, Peter had a pretty substantial investment port-folio. He could retire. A part of him _wanted_ him to retire, but without someone he could focus on completely, the wolf would get bored pretty quick. Also, he loved his job, because it helped people with daddy issues, and this soothed both him and his wolf. Bonding with the boy would be… probably not only a welcome solution, but the best as well – for both of them. But the fear of how _permanent_ the bond would be was there, at the back of his mind. Was it possible for Peter Hale to turn his back to his soul mate if he meet them somewhere down the road? He had no idea.

The only think he knew for sure was he couldn’t hurt the boy (or anyone, really, but especially this boy) like _that_ – by walking away after they would build a life together. Peter Hale was vain, and selfish and loved the power and control he had over others, and that stroked his ego immensely. The intricate part of all this was that he obtained that power and control – and trust, and devotion – by putting other people’s needs first, and that was the most gratifying part of the whole thing. He basked in controlling people, but he did it for their own good. He truly, sincerely had their best interest in mind – and in his eyes it made all the difference. It also played off very well – emotionally - because people he dealt with adored him for it.

Anyway, he didn’t have to decide right on the spot. The matter was urgent, but not vital. He had at least a week to mull it all over.

“Do you have a picture of him?” the werewolf asked the banshee. “Let me see what he looks like and who’s type he is right off the bat. I don’t want to mention the un-sub thing to people, because anyone will take him on, just for the honor of taming a un-sub. This needs to stay between you and me for now.”

Lydia nodded, obviously pleased with Peter for protecting her friend’s interests, even if he didn’t knew him from Adam.

She pulled up her phone and fumbled with it, found a picture and gave it to Peter.

One look was enough. Peter’s eyes flared the electric blue and a low rumbling growl got out of his throat.

Lydia jumped back startled.

“Peter?” she asked hesitantly.

He pinned her in place with his wolf’s eyes, fighting the beast within him with everything he had. He knew he was scaring her, but getting his wolf under control was more important in this particular moment.

Several minutes past, and when the tension in the room reached almost unbearable heights, Lydia had to ask hesitantly, almost fearfully.

“Peter, what’s wrong?”

Peter forced his wolf fangs to retreat.

“Nothing’s wrong” he growled lowly. “I’m taking him personally.”

Lydia jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out. In other circumstances Peter Hale would have laughed at her gold-fish impersonation. Lydia Martin, the Lady of the Night – speechless? Blasphemy!

The said Lady of the Night stammered some incoherent sounds before she managed to stutter in utter shock “You are? You are taking him? You?”

Peter’s fangs dropped again and he gave her a wolfish, sinister grin. He was scaring her, he knew that, but he could do nothing to help it. He had been waiting his entire life for this moment.

“Considering he is my mate” he told her “I can do nothing else”.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, people, admit it, how many of you were incensed that Stiles didn’t make an appearance? This is my third fic from the Steter Week I’m considering for continuation in some point. It feels finished to me, but still, I might return to it at some later date, and self-indulge with some ‘meet-BAM-insta’love’ fluff piece/s.  
> Also, I'm wondering if I should put a non-con tag for this – because, hello, consent issues galore in this. But it’s also sort of muddled? People deciding what is best for Stiles, but for his own good, and not for selfish reasons – they just want to see him healthy and happy – kind of nullifies it? I don’t know if it makes it okay or not. Let me know if I should tag the non-con.


End file.
